Draco and the volcano
this story is of how draco survied an erupting volcano. before story the winx arrive to a half forest with scared trees with smaller herbvivores grazing on the grass, and an extinct volcano, and draco begins to tell the story. the story it begins with a pirate crew coming to tell the harbour owner, they have come to study the volcano near draco's village, and need a guide to it, meanwhile draco with ratchet and clank who came earlier from a mysterious messager(who was daphne) is with a large herd of pachyrhinosaurs and is visiting one nest in paticular, which has patchi and scowler, he was telling them that he will miss being with the dinosaurs, while draco is looking at the others, a troodon grabs patchi by the frill and draco chases him, its then stopped by bulldust and the troodon flings patchi out of its mouth and patchi gains a hole in his head draco manages to grab patchi, and they explore the place around the village, after words draco returns to find the pirates talking with the cheif of his village, and the chief explains that he will tell their decision in the morning, patchi then meets juniper while he and draco play chase the baby, that night the tribe talk about the volcano for it has been unstable for a while and may erupt soon, and that draco needs a good fuel source for his ship, so they decide to bring the pirates their on one condition for a crystal for draco's ship, they are very bafloued of draco's ability to talk to dinosaurs that don't speack, as they travel they are caught by venotosaurs, and fend of while some are in a tree and a chalicotherium pulls it down ignoring the fight after the venotosaurus leave they stop to rest, while resting draco,patchi,scowler,ratchet and clank over hears the wizards and some of the pirates, talking that draco is a dragon knight from domino, once they arrive at the volcano, draco,scowler,patchi,ratchet and clank goes deeper in the mines and the wizards try to kill him but he manages to freeze four of them while electrfying, the shapeshifting one and liquifying him, he then notices a bright light and see's tons of crystals, each one showing a different version of him like one in his dragon knight forms, however two of the pirates have him cornered but he manages to dodge them and the celts and pirates escape the volcano in different ways, the celts take a old mine door out whle the pirates take the tunnel they made out, and both feel the volcano shake, the celts decide to split up to find the pirates as the sky darkens fromm the volcano, draco group are the first to feel the volcano erupt spewing fire rocks at them, and a pack of gorgosaurs spot them, draco,patchi, and scowler hide under a tree and see a teenage gorgon and his father try to grab them, but draco hits gorgon with a stick, having him back away, bulldust then fights gorgons father, but was then killed, as the night went on the forest kept burning wider and wider and the volcano erupted and colasping with dinosaurs running in panic form it, the next morning the others are reunited and capture the pirates, the pirates are then arrested, on the way back patchi see's juniper again, and scowlers starts to mock them about it and we see gorgon under a tree being the sole surviver of his pack in the fire and so begins draco and gorgons rivalry, when they retunred to the village draco was getting ready to go. after the story it then goes back to others and draco explains that the plants on celtonion grow qucikely and the scars were hidden for over the years after the volcanic eruption the plants grew over the scars made by the fire and larger animals begin to return to it as the winx are leaving the area. Category:Lores Category:Draco Category:Celtonion